


Sourwolf

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Drabble, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Werewolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nie jesteś takim sourwolfem, jak myślałem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolf

Derek wyciągnął się na łóżku Stilesa, obserwując ze spokojem jak nastolatek odkładał ostatnią część ubioru na krzesło. Chwilę później szatyn ułożył się obok wilkołaka, pozwalając pociągnąć się w objęcia.

\- Nie jesteś takim sourwolfem, jak myślałem.

Powiedział zadziornie, próbując znaleźć dla siebie wygodną pozycję. Dopiero, kiedy Hale wcisnął nos w jego szyję, zaborczo przyciągając do klatki piersiowej, zamruczał z zadowoleniem, opadając na poduszki.

\- I wiesz co? Powiem ci nawet więcej, jesteś totalnie przytulaśnym wilczkiem.

\- Co?

Warknął Derek. Poczuł ostre zęby na karku, na co jęknął niepohamowanie, zaciskając palce na ramieniu starszego.

\- Nieważne. Myliłem się. Jednak jesteś największą wilkołaczą zrzędą, jaką znam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)  
> [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)  
> [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
